Cupid Has A Sick Sense Of Humor
by Singing Fool
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura supposedly can't stand eachother. Syaoran started to live with Sakura and her family 2 months ago and for Sakura it had been nothing but hell.. but will things turn around in the end? please rr.. thx its better than it seems..
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Just so you know…. This is my very first story sooo…. when you review, please go easy on me… I really tried to make it as interesting as possible… and since I have never been kissed or anything, the description's might be a little off…. so anyways…. enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cupid Has A Sick Sense Of Humor

Chapter 1

"Syaoran!" She yelled in frustration. "Get your worthless ass in here NOW!"

"Wait a-" Syaoran started to say but was cut off by a bery furious Sakura.

"I SAID NOW!!"

"Fine! Geez Sakura! What are you trying to do?! Wake the dead?!" Syaoran said irritably while sauntering into the room.

" As a matter of fact, I am." The brunetter replied while shooting him an annoyed look. "You know, ever since you started living with us you have been nothing but a nuisance to me! I can't take it! You are really starting to get on my last nerve. Now, would you care to explain to me why I had to be interrupted from my relaxation session so that I could talk to you?"

Syaoran just sat there staring off into space as if she hadn't said anything at all

"SYAORAN!!!" She yelled while shaking (and scaring) the living daylights out of him.

"AHHHHH" Syaoran screamed in surprise.

"Good. Now that I've got you're attention-"

"Maybe I should've let you stay in that relaxation session after all!" Interrupeted Syaoran while camly starting to walk out of the room. " Seems like you really need it. Besides, what I have to tell you isn't THAT important."

" Lemme guess." Sakura said before he walked out of the room. He slowly turned back around with a smug expression on his face

Syaoran raked a hand through his auburn hair. " Continue"

" Mom and Dad are taking my obnoxious brother Touya on a cruise for summer vacation as a treat for passing college, and they expect us to stay home."

Syaoran just looked at her with a weird expression on his face. Sakura started fidgeting. She didn't like the look he had in his eyes. She'd never seen him look at her like that before… it made her nervous.

" Go put on something decent. Syaoran said for she was still in her pajamas, a tight shirt and underwear. " Eriol will be here soon." And with that, he briskly walked out o fthe room.

_That was weird…_Thought Sakura. _Wonder what his problem is._

"Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed when she spotted the raven-haired girl standing in her kitchen.

" Hey Sakura! Hope I'm not bothering you…. I just came over to have a nice swim with my best friend!" Tomoyo said happily.

" That sounds g reat but Syaoran invited Eriol over and they're in the-"

"That just makes it all the more fun! Lets go change!" Tomoyo squealed in excitement while pushing her very confused friend out of the room and up the stairs.

After changing into bathing suits, Sakura and Tomoyo entered the backyard to fing no one there.

" That's strange…. I was sure they were-" but Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence for she was interrupted by a battle-cry.

"ATTACK!!!!!" Yelled Syaoran while grabbing Sakura from behind and motioning for Eriol to do the same to Tomoyo, and once they had a frim grip on the two startled girls, they threw them in the pool.

Tomoyo and Sakura landed in the pool with a splash. They resurfaced to find the boys laughing hysterically.

"Hello to you too!" Said Tomoyo sarcastically.

"What the HELL was THAT?!" Questioned Sakura.

"You know Sakura," Started Syaoran, "When I told you to change into something decent, I didn't think you'd put on an itsy-bitsy-teeney-weeney yellow polka-dot bikini!" And with that, they boys erupted into another fit of laughter.

"Shut up Syaoran!" Sakura said angrily. "Tomoyo made me put it on…." She finished lameley.

" But doesn't she look HOT?!" Tomoyo exclaimed proudly.

"Yea…" Syaoran replied while looking sakura up and down. "She does."

Sakura fidgeted under Syaoran's hungry gaze.

"Ummm…. Thanks?" Sakura said nervously while trying to submerege more of her body under the water.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of first chapter! Like it??? Hate it?? Please review! (and like I said before… please go easy on me! Lol) second chapter will be posted soon ( sooner than you think) If I got any of the characters wrong then please tell me because I don't really watch this anime so I don't really know the characters and how they act and stuff.. also if you wanna talk or give me some advice or want me to write a story or something, then you can email me at So ttfn!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you soooo soo sooo sooo soo much you guys… I was seriously thinking of just dropping the story but your reveiws made me go on! Thanks!

sorry that it took soo long to update... i tried every day! but until today the site wouldn't let me! sorry!g

Second chapter! I reallly hope you guys liked the first one… anyways…. On to the story!

**I do not own Card Captor Sakura…. Nuf said..**

Cupid Has A Sick Sense Of Humor 

Chapter 2

"Sakura?" Said Tomoyo. They had just finished swimming and were now in the kitchen eating lunch. The guys had gone to the arcade for awhile.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm in love!!!"

"Again?!" Joked Sakura. "Who is it this time?"

"Syaoran!" Breathed Tomoyo. Sakura's blood froze. She just stood there gawking at her friend. "So are you gonna help me get him?" Asked Tomoyo hopefully, completely ignoring her friend's expression. All Sakura could do was nod her head helplessly.

_This could not be happening…she could not be in love with Syaoran! WAIT!!! Why the hell do I care?! I don't care…do I?_ All of this Sakura thought while an awkward silence formed between the two friends.

Finally, Sakura speaks. "So… what attracts you to him?"

Tomoyo just stared at her friend in total disbeleif. "You're kidding me right?" Sakura just shook her head with a confused look gracing her beautiful face. "You mean you've never noticed?!?!?!" Tomoyo cried in surprise.

"Noticed what?" Sakura said still confused.

"HE'S FREAKING HOT!" Came Tomoyo's reply. "With his gorgeous brown hair and breathtaking, and peircing amber eyes…. Not to mention his fucking SEXY BODY! Are you completely blind?!"

Oh. Yeah. That.

Now Sakura was starting to get it.

"Really? I never noticed."

Tomoyo stared at her friend in amazement. "I'm taking you clubbing tonight." She finally declared. "You need to be subjected to hot males and fast…. I mean, how could you not have noticed! Hey! Maybe we could even invite Syaoran!!"

"He would only go if Eriol came to…. He hates going clubbing by himself…. He says it makes him look like a loser…. That self-absored son of a bi-"

"Fine by me. I'll be back at 8 to pick you and Syaoran up. I'll have Eriol with me." And with that, she walked out the front door.

"Well this is bound to be interesting." Sakura said to the empty kitchen

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think? Please review! I will but up the other chappy soon…. You guys rock! Sorry the chapters have been soo short…. I'll try to make them longer


	3. Chapter 3

HEYY!! I am going to try to update much faster now…. Sorry about the delay for the second chappy… anyways… here is the THIRD CHAPTER!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Cupid Has A Sick Sense of Humor

Chapter 3

"How much longer do we have to stay here?" asked Sakura miserably while struggling to be heard over the pounding music coming out of the speakers.

"What do you mean?! We just got here!" Came Tomoyo's reply.

Sakura had been sitting at the bar for almost an hour now and she was getting pretty sick of watching firls drool all over Syaoran and Eriol and watching guys fight over who would get to dance with Tomoyo next. Of course no one had asked Sakura to dance yet.

Tomoyo had finnaly escaped all of her admirers and was now hanging out at the bar with her slightly drunk friend (aka Sakura)

"I don't think was such a bood idea after all Tomo." Screamed Sakura

"Why?!" Her friend yelled.

"Well, nobody has asked me to dance yet or asked to buy me a drink!" complained Sakura. "And wasn't the whole point of coming her was to get me a date or something?!"

"Truthfully Sakura, I don't think you need anymore drinks." Tomoyo said while eyeing the multiple empty cups sitting on the counter in front of Sakura. "You are aware of the fact that you are going t o have a MAJOR hangover tommorrow, right?"

"Oh shut up and get me another drink." Came Sakura slurred reply that caused Tomoyo to burst out laughing.

"Whats going on over here?" Syaoran asked lightheartedly as he walked up to the two breathtaking firls. "It sounded like a hyena was dying!"

"Sakura just made me laugh. She can be such a kidder!"

"I wasn't kidding. I really want another drink." Sakura said angrily as she motioned for the bartender.

_Geez, Tomoyo's right! Sakura really doesn't need another drink…. _Syaoran thought to himself. _I need to get her away from the bar and fast._

"Hey Sakura," Syaroan said quickly, before she could ask the bartender for anything to drink.

Sakura annoyedly turned toward the chocolate haired boy. "What do you want?" She asked, her words slurring together.

"Do you wanna dance?" Syaoran said while moving closer to her.

"With who?" Both Tomoyo and Sakura asked. Tomoyo's tone was angry while Sakura's was confused.

"Me of course."

"Lead the way fancy feet!" came Sakura's reply.

So Syaoran led Sakura to the dance floor. Much to Tomoyo's dismay, the next song was a slow one.

On the dance floor, bodies mved closer and lips met. Only one couple did differently, and I think you know which.

"Syaoran?" Sakura said worriedly, but she didn't contiue, for she had become unconsious.

"Sakura?!" Syaoran screamed. "Tomoyo! Wheres Tomoyo?!" But he didn't have to look, for she had latched on to his arm when she saw the alarmed look on her beloveds face.

_Wow.. that was quick. _Thought Syaoran. _How'd she get her so quickly? Was she watching? WAIT! I shouldn't be thinking about that right now.. we have to make sure my Sakura is okay- WAIT! **MY** Sakura? Since when has she been **my** Sakura?_

"Syaoran?! Whats wrong." Tomoyo started flirtatiously, but stopped short when she saw her friends limp body in my arms. "SAKURA! SAKURA WHATS WRONG! SYAORAN WHAT HAPPENED TO SAKURA!!!"

"calm down Tomoyo, she just passed out. She probably had too much to drink. Go get Eriol…. Take his car home, I'll bring Sakura home." And without another word, he picked Sakura up bridal style, and strode out the door.

I noticed that the other chapters were pretty short so I decided to try to make the chapters longer… so I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!!g


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the 4th chappy!! I know you are all anxious to see what happens... soo here it is!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura woke up, it was still dark out and Syaoran was carrying her into the house.

Syaoran was already on the stairs and half way to Sakura's bedroom when she realized whose arms she was in….. and so it went like this.

"what the HELL!" screeched Sakura while jerking her body away from his, but she didn't continue fighting because it had hurt when she made the quick, aggressive move.

"calm down. I'm just taking you to your room. You passed out while we were dancing." Syaoran said stoically.

"Ummm…. Tha-"

"I never knew that you could be so irresponsible." Interrupted Syaoran. "You are going to have a HUGE hangover tomorrow! You are sooo lucky that Touya isn't home. And don't think that I will be waiting on your hand and foot tomorrow either."

By now they had reached Sakura's room and Syaoran gently laid her on the bed and before she could say anything, walked out of the room.

"AHH!! MY HEAD!" Sakura groaned in agony as she slowly changed into her pajama's (a tank top and shorts.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sakura was awoken by a pleasant (NOT) banging in the kitchen. Sakura hopped out of bed to see what was going on. She stumbled a little while getting out of bed. Tomoyo and Syaoran were right. I had a HUGE hangover. When she entered the kitchen, she found batter flung everywhere, cracked eggshells and egg yolks lying all over the counter, and Syaoran cursing under his breath as he stood over the stove.

Sakura chuckled silently and cautiously entered the cluttered room. "Now I see why I am the one who cooks the meals in this house!" Sakura joked as she sat down at the kitchen table.

Syaoran spun around in surprised and said, "Shut up. Just be happy that I am doing this for you."

"This is for me?"

"well.. yea. I've had some pretty bad hangovers so I know how you feel." Syaoran said shyly while turning his attention back to the stove. "So I decided to show some mercy."

"Thanks…. That's… ummmm… sweet of you."

"Don't think it'll EVER happen again." Was Syaoran's gruff reply as he set two plates piled with food on the table.

"oh! I need a fork." Sakura said while walking over to the counter and grabbing a fork from one of the draws. (btw, she is still in her pjs… hehehe) On her way back to the table, her head started to hurt really bad and she stumbled with pain…. She would've fallen and possibly broke her nose if a very attractive pair of strong arms hadn't catched her.

"Thanks." Sakura said quietly while trying to avoid his intense amber gaze. She couldn't take it anymore. With a sigh of defeat, she looked up, and their eyes locked.

Sakura was surprised at the intensity of which he was looking at her.

They stayed locked in that position for a while, Sakura pressed against his chest and his warm arms around her waist, holding her against him. They probably would've stayed in that position for much longer if Sakura hadn't felt a large hand running up and down her back. (Guess whose hand it was! Hehehe)

"Syraoran? I think I need to lie down." Sakura said in a whisper. And no. This was not just an excuse to get away, she really was starting to feel light-headed (if you know what I mean! Hehehe! I am so evil!!)

He just stepped away from her, not saying a word. When she tried to move a around him, She stumbled and fell, into non other than Syaoran's arms. Silently, he picked her up and started to take her upstairs.

She was starting to get very comfortable, until she felt Syaoran's thumbs making circular motions against the bare skin of her leg. She tensed up and looked around, for she had noticed that the had stopped moving. She realized that they had reached her room, and yet he wasn't putting her down?

_Odd… _she thought. _Why isn't he putting me down yet?_

"I think I could take it from here. Thanks Syaoran." She said while trying to climb out of his ever so welcoming arms. But strangely enough, he wouldn't let go. "Syao-" But she was quickly silenced by a warm mouth, Syaoran's mouth.

_OH… MY… GOD…g_

He carefully set her down, but didn't release all of her, his hands rested on her waist, pulling her against him once again. Out of instinct, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, unintentionally depening the kiss.

Sakura pressed her body against him and he moaned deep in his throat. She felt the moan reverbarate through his chest and she shivered in pleasure. He finally broke the kiss, but only to return and plant kisses on her face and neck and to nibble on her ear.

By now, Sakura was more or less hyperventalating. Her chest was rising and falling unsteadily. She felt a warm hand creeping up her stomach, and she moaned when the hand reached its destination. Syaoran's lips returned back to hers and she felt his tounge licking her lips, asking for entrance, which she gladly granted.

To put it quite simply, she was in heaven.

She felt herself being slowly lowered onto her bed and she began to panic, but completely forgot about her concerns when she felt Syaoran nibbling on her collarbone. She groaned contentdly as he bit a little harder, a little more insistently. But as soon as her fears went away, they came right on back as soon as she saw Syaoran starting to unbutton his shirt. At first, she was stunned at his god-like body, giving him a chance to cover her mouth with his intoxicating lips, this time not asking permission to explore her mouth.

_He is SO FREAKING HOT! And he is an amazing kisser!! His body feels so right against mine! and his body!! HE IS A FUCKING GOD! If only Tomoyo- _As soon as she thought Tomoyo's name was thought, all rational thought came back, and stayed there.

She quickly pushed his body off of her, she missed the warmth immediately. But she did not let this phase her. She shoved him out of the door and swiftly closed and locked it.

"Sakura? Sakura, whats wrong?"

"I can't do this!"

"Can't do what?"

"Isn't fair to someone! I can't!"

"What isn't fair to who?! Sakura! Open this damn door now!" Sakura just sat on her bed and touched her now swollen lips. She was completely unable to answer. All she could think was _Tomoyo._ "So now you're not taking to me, eh? Well, fine. But you are going to have to come out sooner or later." And with that he left.

Sakura finally came to her senses and his words sunk in. "Oh shit. He's right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehehehehe! Things are certainly starting to get interesting now aren't they! Anways, I tried to make this chappy longer because the others ones were WAY TOO SHORT! I hope you guys liked this one…. The second chappy should be up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy! Its me again! You can't get rid of me so easily! Hehehe!! This chapter might be a little bad because I don't really know how to continue the story! Ahh!!! Anways… on to chapter 5!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura didn't come out of her room all night. When Syaoran brought her stuff to eat, she refused to open the door. She just couldn't face him yet.

She was appalled at what she had done. How could she do that to Tomoyo! Tomoyo was her best friend and she just stabbed her in the back -hard. She felt so ashamed._ But it felt so good!_ She thought. _The way his tongue- wait… lets not think about that right now._

"I am such a baka!! Bad Sakura! Very bad Sakura!" She keeps scolding herself over and over again.

"Come on Sakura! You have to eat sometime!" Said a very concerned Syaoran from the other side of her (locked) door. "Don't make me get Tomo-"

As soon as he started to mention Tomoyo, she flung the door open with all her mgiht. "Fine… just don't get Tomo-" But she didn't get to finish for food was being shoved into her mouth. "What the hell Li!"

"Oh… so now were on a last name basis?!" He said sadly.

"………" Sakura was speechless. "I…… ummm….. I 'm….. sorry. It just sorta slipped."

"Whatever. I am calling Tomoyo so she could 'cheer' you up." He said as he quickly went out of her room and town the stairs to call Tomoyo.

Sakura was very nervous. She hoped that she wouldn't let what happen slip and ruin their friendship… she didn't mean to kiss back! His lips just felt SO GOOD… and the way his body rubbbed- wait… not the time to think about THAT.

_It's not my fault he's so damn sexy! WAIT! Did I just think that Syaoran was SEXY?! I REALLY shouldn't have kissed him! Now I can't get him out of my head! How I am supposed to not tell Tomoyo about what happened if I can't stop thinking about it?! _ Sakura was getting so entirely frustrated with her conscious while it was thinking this. She wanted to scream at herself for thinking that with Tomyo only a couple of seconds away and with Syaoran only one floor away!

_Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

"I'll get it!" Screamed Sakura while running down the stairs… she didn't want Syaoran saying anything to Tomoyo about what happened.

When Sakura opened the door no one was there. _Odd…_ She thought. But when she closed the door and turned around, she came face to face with the person who she least wanted to see right now… you got it! Syaoran.

"Did you hear the door bell? I could've sworn it had run-"

"Now I finally have you out of your room! Now I just want to talk… and I WILL get some answers whether you like it or not." Syaoran said while backing Sakura into a corner. She was starting to feel a bit scared. She had never seen Syaoran being so…. _Intimidating._ "Understand?"

"y-y-yes." Lame… I know… but she was just so confused… and a little scared. What excatly did he want to know?

_You know what he wants. _A little voice in the back in Sakura's mind was telling her.

_Shit. _ Was Sakura's silent response.

_Thought so._

_Go away you annoying little voice!_ Sakura screamed in her head.

Her mental battle finally ended and she motioned for Syaoran to start asking her question's while she walked over to one of the sofas in her living room.

"Why did you push me off." Syaoran began.

"Next."

"Sakura! Answer me now… and I mean it."

"Grrr….. fine! Because it isn't fair."

"To who… and why isn't it fair? And what isn't fair?!" He was starting to get a little frustrated with her one-sentence responses.

"Its not fair to Tomoyo… and what isn't fair is me making out with you… or kissing you… our sleeping with you…. Happy now?!" Sakura was starting to get a little frustrated to. Why did he have to be so damn persistent!

"And why isn't it fair to her."

"Because."

"Because why."

"Just because! Okay!" She really didn't want to answer this particular question.

"Not okay! Tell me now or I am going to call Tomoyo and tell her everything that happ-"

"FINE! It's not fair to Tomoyo because…. She…. She saw you first."

"What?"

"Please don't make me say it again!" Sakura's head was in her hands and she was close to tears. She really didn't need this right now.

"Tell me goddamit!"

"Tomoyo has the hots for you! Could I make it anymore plainer you fucking retard!" Now she really had it. She was in no mood for this and she was about to cry… and she promised herself that she would never let anyone see her cry… not even Tomoyo or her parents.

"Oh…" Syaoran was so confused right now. Sakura was such a good friend. Backing off of a guy because her best friend saw him first. "And… you don't?" He finished sadly.

"That is besides the point right now." She replied huffily. This put a smile on Syaoran's breathtaking features.

"So.. you do?" He said flirtatiously while moving closer to her.

"A-a-s-s I said… th-that is b-besides the point." She was getting pretty nervous, because now Syaoran's hand was pulling her towards him. He smirked sexily when he saw she wasn't trying to pull away. I guess he got his answer… and he was satisfied with it.

"Hmmm…is it?" He hummed in her ear."

She felt his warm breath tickling her ear and her whole body shivered in pleasure. Little did Sakura know, that this just encouraged Syaoran even more.

"Thought so." He said smugly, while licking her ear.

_I can't let this happen again! _ Sakura thought urgently, but her muscles wouldn't function correctly, so what her brain said couldn't save her now. What her heart said was the only thing that mattered right now.

She finally gave in completely and let Syaoran pull her so that she was straddling his lap.

Syaoran bit down a little on Sakura's collarbone and the little whimper that she let out really turned him on. He might not be able to stop. He bit down harder and more insistenly on her neck and her head rolled backwards in pleasure. He was intoxicating all of her senses- and she was loving it.

His lips soon found their was to her mouth and he was now kissing her passionately, not even waiting for permission to explore her mouth. Yes. He wanted her that much.

Soon Sakura felt a hand making a very familiar journey up her shirt and up to her plump breast. She pressed herself harder against him when his hand met its destination once again. She was enjoying this WAY more than she should be.

They were so far out of it that they hadn't heard the doorbell ring.

"Sakura! Whats taking you so long?!"

"Shit! Get you hands off me!" Sakura whispered harshly to Syaoran.

"But… I thought that…" Syaoran said confused… why was Sakura acting like this all of a sudden, I mean a second ago they were just about ready to jump in a bed!

"Yea, well… you thought wrong." Sakura said while straightening her clothes.

Syaoran was devestated. He just sat there for a second, watching Sakura run into the next room (which was the bathroom) to put cover-up on the marks that Syaoran had made. All of a sudded Syaoran came up with an idea. _Yea… I'll show that flirt not to mess with my feelings. _ Syaoran thought evilly

"In that case, I think I'll just answer the door. Lets not keep our dear Tomoyo waiting!" He said casually while opening the front door to let Tomoyo in.

"NO!" Sakura said, running out of the bathroom.

"Hey Syao-" But Tomoyo didn't get to finish, for Syaoran had grabbed and started to kiss her fiercely (though not as feircely as he would kiss Sakura… he wasn't putting is whole heart into it with Tomoyo… he just really wanted to piss Sakura off)

Sakura was shocked at what she saw. Out of instinct (NOT) Tomoyo pressed her body tightly against Syaoran and started having a feirce tounge battle with him.

Sakura got so angry. She knew what he was trying to do.

_Oh. It is SO on._ She thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked this chappy! I tried to make it so that it would lead to other chapters and stuff….. soo please review! I love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reveiws! I really really really appreciate it! This chapter is going to be mucho interesting… so… onto the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was furious. How could he do tha- _wait… _She thought. _I do NOT care. But stil! How could my- wait a second… MY?! WHEN THE HELL DID I START CALLING HIM __**MY **__SYAORAN! Grrr… I am soo suing cupid! _

While Sakura was fuming on the couch, Togmoyo was still kissing Syaoran with all she's got. _O M G!! I can't believe I am actually kissing SYAORAN LI!! He is SUCH a good kisser! And his body- don't even get me started!! _

Sakura got even angrier (if that was possible) when she say Tomoyo's body slowly starting to grind against Syaoran's. She was just about ready to kill someone. But luckily, Syaoran pulled away from her.

"Hey! Why'd ya stop! Get back here!" Tomoyo said while trying to pull Syaoran's lips back to hers. But he didn't let her.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Don't stop on account of me… I'll just go to my room." She said while heading up the stairs.

"Actually Sakura," Tomoyo said, stopping her friend from going up the steps any further. "I came here to talk to you! But… hehehe… I was a bit… sidetracked…. Hehehe!"

"Yea. I noticed." Sakura said blankly. Syaoran smirked at her tone of voice. He had pissed her off. Just as he had wanted.

_Damn I'm good! _Syaoran thought smugly while starting to walk towards the stairs.

"Okay then. I gues I'LL go upstairs instead so you girlies could talk. See ya Tomoyo babe!" He said as he started to walk up the stairs. Tomoyo fled into the kitchen blushing at his last remark, So she didn't see Syaoran smirk evilly at Sakura, grab her ass, and give her a quick kiss on the lips. "You asked for it." He said, as he finally went up the rest of the stairs.

Sakura was speechless.

"Hey Sakura? Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked her friend as she came back into the room, her face still red.

"y-yea…. Tomoyo… I'm fine thanks. I just haven't fully recovered from my hangover yet."

"oh. Hehehe… okay! Now come over here! I NEED to talk to you about what just happened!" She said while Pulling her friend down the stairs and onto the couch. "I guess this means that him and me are dating!"

"Yea… maybe… could you excuse me for a second… I need to make a call."

"Sure!" Her "friend" replied contentedly.

Sakura went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. She had a plan. And boy was it gonna piss Syaoran off!

_He wants a fight… I'll give him a fight. Get ready for world war III biotch!_

Sakura grinned evilly and swiftly typed in Eriol's number.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo had finally gone home and Sakura was sitting on the couch, waiting for Eriol's arrival.

"I'll get it!" Syaoran said while running down the stairs, for he thought that Sakura was still with Tomoyo. But when he got downstairs, all he saw was Sakura getting up to answer the door.

"Hey Eriol!" Sakura said cheerfully as she opened the door fully to let Eriol in.

"Hey Sakura! Looking good!" He said flirtatiously, because Sakura was still in her pajama's… a tight spaghetti strap shirt, and lacy underwear.

"Thanks… you're not to bad yourself." She said flirtatiously while sexily leaning against the doorframe, for Eriol had come in only his bathing suit and his magnificent chest was bare for her eyes to see.

Syaoran had watched this whole greeting and was getting pretty pissed off at how Sakura was flirting with Eriol.

"Would you two like a little privacy?" Syaoran said sarcastically while walking over to the two teenagers.

"Yea…" Eriol said while staring at Sakura.

"Very funny Eriol."

"Who said I was joking?" Eriol said while putting his arm around Sakura's waist and pulling her into the living room.

"Yea… is there a promblem with that Syaoran?" Sakura said sweetly, while turning towards Syaoran, so she could give him a not so innocent smirk.

"No. Not at all Sakura. I was just thinking that he wouldn't want a KAIJIU (not sure if spelt correctly.. if spelt wrong.. please tell me!!) keeping him away from why he was here." Syaoran said smartly while descending the stairs. He couldn't help but grin at Sakura's reaction

Her eyes bugged out of her head and she looked like she was about ready to kill Syaoran.

"Why you-!"

"Calm down Sakura!" Eriol said while holding her close to him so that she couldn't get to Syaoran- NOT! He just really wanted to feel her body. And Sakura was happy that he did that. Her plan was working perfectly! "And btw Syaoran, I came here for a swim. Sooo… lets all change into our bathing suits shall we! I'll go wait outside for you two." And he walked out the sliding doors in the kitchen and into the backyard.

Sakura was starting to walk towards the stairs when a very masculine voice stopped her.

"You better stop whatever you are planning cuz its not gonna work."

"Whatever do you mean my dear little Syaoran?" Sakura said sweetly as she turned around to face him.

"What I mean my dear Sakura is that I know what you are up to and its not going to work." He said smugly while walking up to her.

"Oh will it?" Sakura said as she stepped towards him.

"I can read you like an open book. Andi I know for a fact that your little plan is not going to work even the tiniest bit." He said still smug.

"Well well well my little wolf. Looks like we know eachother better than we thought. And you are dusgusting to play with my best friends feeling like that.

"What ever to you mean my loveley cherry blossom?" Syaoran said in the same sweet voice that Sakura had used earlier.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"And what if I don't." He said mockingly while inching closer to her.

"You'll see…." She said mysteriously while tracing her finger down his chest, and then walking away to her room.

_She is way too hot for her own good. _Thought Syaoran as he went to his own room to change into the hottest bathing suit that he could find.

Little did both boys know, that Sakura had some tricks, and very skimpy bikini's up her sleeve…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehehehehe!!! You guessed it Sakura Panda63! But what you won't be able to guess so easily, is what is going to happen in the next couple of chapters… **laughs maniacly and waggles eyebrows evilly**


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the 7th chappy! I am not sure how long I should make this story so review and tell me how long you would like it to go on (and what you think should happen or something)! Thx for all the reveiws I have gotten so far! You guys are really great! Anways… on to the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is taking Sakura so long?!" Complained Syaoran while him and Eriol lounged on chairs in the backyard.

"Well, you know what the say old friend. You can't rush perfection!" Eriol replied dreamily.

"Shut up Eriol…" Syaoran said angrily… he was really starting to get pissed off with him. All he did while they waited was stare off into space with this dreamy look on his face. It made Syaoran wanna punch him so badly.

"Calm down boys… I'm here!" Sakura said non-chalantly as she walked out onto the patio.

The boys mouths dropped open.

Sakura was wearing something that Tomoyo had made (which made her feel a little guilty… but not much.) You could barely even call what she was wearing a bathing suit. It was a deep, rich green (Syaoran's favorite color) and had white gems forming Sakura petals. It was a bikini. Need I say more? She even had put jewels on her stomach! She was not playing. She wanted Syaoran to burn.

And burn he did.

As soon as Eriol had gotten over the initial shock of seeing her in something so sexy (the bathing suit was pretty skimpy), he went over to her, pushed her against him and kissed her deeply.

Much to Syaoran's happiness, she didn't kiss back as passionately and she had a slightly disgusted look on her face, though Eriol didn't notice because he had his eyes closed.

After they broke the kiss, Syaoran started to speak.

"Would you like to swim or… continue… because personally I would like to swim with my best friend…watch him make out." He said angrily while pulling Eriol off of Sakura.

"Its scorching out so I think I'll swim. Though I wouldn't mind continuing that… maybe some other time big boy." Sakura said while winking at Eriol and walking over to the pool, her hips swaying seductively.

"As long as there will be another time princess." Came Eriol's response while following her over to the pool and jumping in.

Sakura had noticed that Syaoran hadn't gone over to the pool yet, and she took this as her cue.

Sauntering over to him, she said, "What's wrong my little wolf? Cat got your tongue?" then she put her mouth up to his and frenched him, biting his tongue. "Oh. Looks like I'VE got your tongue!" and with that, she walked back over to the pool and jumped in.

That made Syaoran SO ANGRY.

Eriol noticed the furiated expression on his friends face and called out to him. "Hey buddy! Whats wrong?!"

_You fooling around with my Sakura… that's whats wrong you numb skull. _ Syaoran thought bitterly.

"Yea what's wrong?" Sakura said sweetly.

Too sweetly.

"Oh nothing." Syaoran said while walking over to a lawn chair. He was wearing his bathing suit and a t-shirt and sandals. He started to take off his sandal as he said, "Just thinking." And with that, he whipped off his shirt.

Sakura was in awe. If she had thought he had a great body before, she would've been ashamed to refer to it as great. It was a GOD'S BODY!

Syaoran smirked in satisfication when he saw her mouth open slightly.

He slowly walked over to the pool, making sure that his every muscle rippled for Sakura to see, and jumped in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had gotten out of the pool awhile a go and were now comfortably sittng in the living room watching a movie.

The movie had finally ended, and Syaoran turned to see what Sakura and Eriol thought of it. He froze when he saw what was happening. Eriol was sexually harassing Sakura. This made Syaoran's blood boil. Sakura was trying to get away but Eriol was far to strong.

Syaoran quickly got off of the couch, walked over to Eriol, and punched him right in the jaw.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO SAKURA YOU DIPSHIT?!" Screamed Syaoran while dragging Eriol to his feet, only to punch him again. "You know what?! Don't even bother to answer that! Get out of here NOW… and if you even think about coming back, I won't go easy on you! Got that?" and without waiting for a reply he flung Eriol out the door.

"T-t-thanks…. Syao…." Sakura said meekly from the couch.

No one had ever called him Syao before… and coming from Sakura, he sorta liked it.

"No problem…. Now, are you alright?" Syaoran replied softly while moving towards her.

"y-y-yea…. Thanks to you." She said while looking up to him admireringly.

"It was nothing really… it just made me SO ANGRY…. I never knew Eriol was like that… well you did sorta lead him on.."

And with out warning, Sakura stood up and softly pressed her lips to his.

It was wonderful.

And the best thing about it was the fact that she wasn't doing it to make anyone jealous or because she was lost in passion.

She was doing it because she wanted to. And that's what put Syaoran in heaven.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am sorry to Eriol fan's about making him act like that… so don't hurt me! Well.. I certainly to know how to keep my readers begging for more! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everybody! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Hehehe! Anways… this chapter is gonna be a little boring… sorry! I just really am not sure how to continue it! Please review and tell me how much longer I should make the story! Thx!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was in shock at her actions. She had no idea why she had kissed him!

_Yes you do! _Said a little voice in her head.

_Shut up! I don't…_ Sakura replied angrily to that annoying little voice.

_Stop lying to yourself Kinomoto! Just give it up already and admitt that I am right and have always been right! _The little voice replied back.

_NEVER!!! _Sakura yelled (in her head of course… cuz if she yelled that out loud Syaoran would probably think she was a freak and walk away.)

_Grrr… don't make me come out of here!_

_Ohhhh!! I'm shaking!_

_You are going to pay! I am going to have a talk with your heart and make your life HELL! Mark my words Kinomoto!_

_Don't worry… I'm marking_

Syaoran noticed the angry expression on Sakura's face and pulled away from her.

He thought that she was angry with herself for kissing him. Boy was he wrong!

"Whats wrong Syao?" Sakura asked softly when she saw the hurt expression on his breathtaking face.

"Its okay… I know that you didn't actually mean to kiss me like that… I guess I'll just go away so you could continue being angry with yourself." He replied sadly while forlornly walking up the steps.

"but….." Sakura was speechless. She had no idea what just happened. Why did he think that she was angry with herse- what a second…. stupid little voice…

_Hey! Its not my falut you can't keep control over your emotions!_ The little voice said indignantly.

_You were the one making me angry! Now he thinks that I kissed him only because I felt sorry for him or because of what he did for me!_

_That is why you kissed him…right…_The little voice said smugly, knowing the real answer.

_NO- I mean YES- I mean…damn… I don't know!_

_I told you I was going to make your life a living hell!_ The voice said while laughing evilly.

_Why you LITTLE-!_

_Instead of arguing with me why don't you go apoligize to lover-boy up there before you completely ruin your chances for any happiness in your life._

_For once… your right! _And with that thought, Sakura went bounding up the stairs and into Syaoran's room.

She was just about to turn the door knob shen she heard Syaoran's voice from inside his room.

"How could I have been so dumb! Thinking that she was kissing me just because she wanted to! No… she did it because she pities me… that's the only reason she is doing these things… not because she loves me… like I love her… And then she was angry at herself! She probably knows that I love her and she was angry because she had kissed me and made me think that she likes me! Ahh! I HATE CUPID!"

All of this Sakura heard from the other side of the door. This just made her feel even more guilty! The little voice was right. She really didn't know how to control her emotions. This was so frustrating! Sakura wanted to show Syaoran otherwise. Show him that she did love him. There! She admitted it! She LOVES SYAORAN LI… and there is nothing stopping her from having him… except her damn inability to control her emotions.

"Syaoran?" Sakura said timidly while opening the door to Syaoran's room.

"What do you want." Came his gruff reply. It was very dark in the room so she couldn't pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"Ummmmm…. Well… you see…" she didn't really know how to reply to that.

"Well…. When you find something to say, then come to me…. But for now.. get out. I would like to be alone." This time she knew where the voice was coming from. It was coming from his bed. She walked over and found him lying facedown on top of his bed, his face buried in the pillow.

"Listen Syao-"

"Do NOT call me Syao."

"But-!"

"I said no."

"Please just let me-"

"I said NO! now get –"

"I love you!" Sakura suddenly said. She just had to get him to listen, and that was the only way she thought of to make him shut up.

A silence formed before the two teenagers. One was waiting for a reply and the other was waiting for the other one to say "NOT!" unfortuantely, netheir did anything.

After awhile Syaoran slowly lifted up his head. "What did you just say?" He finally replied.

"I-I- said that I l-love y-you." Sakura said shakily… she was getting a little nervous.

Suddenly, Syaoran took Sakura into his arms and kissed her with all his heart. All of Sakura's previous anxiousness went away at this heartfelt action.

He softly broke away from the kiss and said, "I love you too… more than you'll ever know." And then he pulled her back into a passionate kiss.

I know what you're all thinking 'wow! They finally admitted their feelings towards eachother and now the stories over!' well boy are you wrong.

You forgot about two more people… Tomoyo, and someone Sakura refers to as Oniichan…….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I guess it wasn't so boring after all! Hehehe! Please review! I love you all sooo much! The next chappy should be coming soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody! It's me again! I update really fast don't I?! Well it won't be too fast soon..

**I need at least 15 reveiws before I update again! Mwahahahaha!! So you better tell some people to read and review if you wanna find out what happens next!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran and Sakura were now on the couch cuddling and watching some t.v, when they suddenly heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Sakura said while getting up from the couch. "Oh. Hey Tomoyo!"

"Hey Sakura! I just came by to get the jacket that I left here the other day."

"Oh yea! Hold on… I'll run upstairs and get it." Sakura replied while bounding up the stairs to her room

_Shoot… _Sakura thought as she went up the stairs, _I have no idea where I put the jacket!_

Sakura was now safely in her room.

Downstairs, Tomoyo had decided to start a conversation with Syaoran.

"So Syaoran…." Tomoyo said seductively while slowly moving towards the couch. "What have you been up to lately?"

Syaoran didn't like the tone of voice she was usuing.

"Nothing really… Just hanging around." He said warily.

"Oh…" Tomoyo was hurt by the tone he regarded her with. "well, do you wanna know what I've been doing?" She asked, recovering from her shock.

"Sure, why not."

"I've been pining over you." And then she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

At that exact moment, Sakura came bounding down the stairs with the jacket.

"Hey! Sorry it took me so long I-" but she stopped short when she saw her love in a liplock with her best friend. "SYAORAN!"

Syaoran hastily pulled away from Tomoyo when her heard Sakura's hurt and shocked voice. "This isn't what it looks like!" He tried to explain. But Sakrua refused to listen.

"I thought you loved me! How could you betray me like that?!" She screeched in utter disbeleif.

"It's not my fault! She's the one who kissed me!"

"I hate you Syaoran Li! I never wanna see your face ever again!" And with that she ran up to her room and locked herself in.

"SAKURA!"

"She's waaaay too stubborn to listen you know." Tomoyo said matter-of-factly while slowly sauntering over to Syaoran, for he had pushed her away when Sakura came down. "So why don't you just give up on her and come to me?" She said while seductively rubbing her leg against his.

"How could you do this to your best friend? How heartless can you be?" Syaoran questioned softly while moving away from her insistent leg.

"Hey, she had her chance."

"You heartless bitch!" This time, it wasn't so soft. "Get out now! Don't you ever think of coming back!" He yelled and slammed the door in her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was the day that Touya and Sakura's mom and dad were coming back. Sakura still hasn't said a word to Syaoran and she eats all of her meals in her room. Syaoran tries to talk to her but she either smacks him in response, or walks away and goes to cry in her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura!" Touya yelled excitedly as soon as he saw his baby sister standing in the living room, waiting for them to enter the house. "Well, well, well! I see the kaijuu hasn't ruined the house!" He said jokingly while surveying his surrondings.

Sakura yelped in protest and went over and stomped on his foot. "OOOOWWWW!!" Touya yelled in pain while holding his foot.

"Well… I see how much you two have missed eachother!" Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko, said jokingly.

"Hi mom!" Sakura said cheerily while running over to enevelope her mother in a bear hug.

"Hey! What about me?!" Said Sakura's dad, Fujitaka, from behind her mother.

"Daddy!" Sakura said while running over and giving him the same treatment she gave her mother.

Touya looked around the room to make sure everything was in place, when his eyes found Syaoran.

"Hey Gaki! You better not have done anything to my sister!" Touya said, while looking menacingly at Syaoran.

"Shut up Touya." Sakura said sharply.

"Getting a little defensive aren't we?" Touya said suspiciously while eyeing the two teenagers.

"Now, now, now children!" Fujitaka said calmly while walking next to Touya. "No need to fight! Instead, how about we all go out to dinner!"

"Hai!" Everyone shouted.

"Good then. Me and Nadeshiko will go with Touya and Syaoran, you could drive Sakura."

"What! No father! She is not riding with that baka!"

"And why not?" Fujitaka replied to his son.

"I don't trust him."

"Well too bad." He replied while pushing his son and wife out the door.

"Well…." Syaoran said awkwardly. "Guess we should be going!"

Sakura just brushed past him silently, and walked out the door.

Syaoran quickly followed and hopped into the driver's seat.

The drive to the restaurant was long and Syaoran was dreading it. He knew that the whole time Sakura would just be giving him the cold shoulder.

They were about halfway there when all of a sudden, a rainstorm hit. Everyone had to stop, for you could barely see and inch in front of your car.

So there they were. Syaoran and Sakura. Sitting in a car. Alone.

The silence that ensued was unbereable! How could she stay this quiet for so long?!

Finally, Syaoran couldn't take it anymore so he turned on the radio to a rock station.

As soon as it was turned on, Sakura just turned it off.

Syaoran turned it on again. Then Sakrua turned it off.

On.

Off.

On.

Off.

It went like that for about half and hour when finally Sakura burst out, "What the hell is your problem?! Can't you see that I don't want to listen to music?!"

"Well maybe if you would actually speak to me I would have known that because you could have told me!" Syaoran responded bitterly. At this she was speechless. She didn't really have a comeback for that…. And she refused to say sorry for she had done nothing wrong.

"Listen Sakura…." Syaoran finally said. "I am soo sorry! I wasn't the one to kiss her. She kissed me! She probably still thought that I was 'interested' in her and she tried to seduce me. It wasn't my fault. I love you more than words can say and I don't want something like this to tear us apart. Please try to understand Sakura! I love YOU. Not Tomoyo."

"…….."

"Please say something!"

In response, he heard sniffling. Great. He had made her cry!

"Sakura… please don't cry!" he said.

"I'm so sorry Syaoran!" Sakura sobbed as she turned her tear-streaked face towards him and embraced him. "I completely misunderstood what happened! And I didn't even give you a chance to explain… I feel like such an ass!"

"No… it's not your fault my little cherry blossom." He said while comfortingly stroking her back.

"I love you so much Syaoran!"

"I love you too Sakura."

And they shared a heartfelt kiss.

Unfortuantely, at that moment Touya opened the door and caught them in a full-flegded french.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehehehehe!! And remember… **I need at least 15 reveiws before I update again!**


	10. MUST READ

**I am really sorry it took me so long to update... but i am in somewhat of a jam.**

**I am not sure if i should continue the story or just leave it at that.**

**Please please please contact me and tell me whether or not you would want me to continue the story, and what you would want to see in the rest of the chapters.**

**I really appreciate it. **

**You guys rock.**

**Ttfn,**

**Singing Fool**


	11. Chapter 11

HI!!!! i decided to continue since everyone wanted me too... i probably won't make the story a lot longer soo... onto the story!!

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Last Chapter_

"_GGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were in deep shit.

Sakura had never seen Touya so angry! ... she had never seen Syaoran so scared...

"Touya... breathe... please just whatever you do just calm down before you do anything rash..." if anybody could get him to calm down Sakura figured that it was her.

Ooops... guess she was wrong.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU GAKI?!"

Syaoran suddenly got so angry... this Touya dude was really starting to piss him off...

"I am kissing my girlfriend if you don't mind."

"WHAT?! Sakura! Please tell me you are not dating this baka!"

"... please don't hurt me!" Sakura was getting really scared.

"... i am not going to hurt you... but i am going to strangle that GAKI!" And he lunged forward to Syaoran's throat.

"Whats going on here children?" Fujitaka saves the day!

"I just found our little Sakura getting very intimate with her little companion here..." Touya said, trying to restrain his anger.

Sakura didn't dare look at her mothers face... she knew that her eyes would be in the shape of hearts... and her hands clasped together in front of her chest... gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggg!

"Calm down Touya... we'll discuss this... problem... when we get back home."

A sigh of relief came from both Sakura and Syaoran.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The family was now sitting on the couch getting ready to discuss the... "problem".

"Now... Would you like to explain what you got so worked up over Touya?" Fukitaka started calmly.

"well... what i got so worked up over is the fact that that GAKI was shoving his TONGUE down my baby sisters THROAT!"

"TOUYA!" Sakura was getting really pissed off. "Thats not how it was."

"Would you like to explain then?" Sakura was surprised at how calmly her father was taking this.

"Yes, as a mtter of fact i would. You see, me and Syaoran were sorta together while you were away and we got into a fight and i stopped talking to him. In the car we talked things out and the kiss was a make up kiss cuz we are no longer fighting... Touya just doesn't like Syaoran... but he is going to have to start to like him since he is going to be around for a long time!" I stopped when i saw the satisfied smirk on both of my parents faces.

GAG!

"I don't see anything wrong." Fujitaka stated happily

"Mr. Kinomoto," Syaoran said quickly. "Could i please talk to you alone for a little bit?"

"Sure... And you don't have to call me Mr. Kinomoto... Fujitaka is just fine." And with that they left the room.

Touya had talked to Sakura and somewhat accepted the fact that they were together...

But how would Touya react to the surprises that lay ahead?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thx so much for reading! Sorry it took so long to post the chapter... i have been super busy lately... i will try really hard to update faster... you guys will be dying to know what happens next! People have been asking for Tomoyo and Eriol, so they will probably be coming back into the story soon... anyways, please reveiw!


	12. Chapter 12

Singing Fool: Hi again! I know I know... i have been taking a really long time to update... i actually almost forgot if it wasn't for my dear friend Akshata.. You rock girl! I would also like to thank all the people who read my story and keep on coming back for more! All of your reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

Sakura: Enough! I wanna know what happens next in the story! -shakes fist at author-

Singing Fool: A little touchy today now aren't we Sakura-chan...

Sakura: Oh you'll see touchy if you don't get on with the story... -glares evilly-

Syaoran: Wow... chill Saku... its not like you don't know whats going to happen..

Sakura: You shut your mouth you little wolf!

Syaoran: Guess its that time of the month again!

Sakura: Grrrrrrrrrrr...

Syaoran: But seriously, you don't know whats going to happen next?

Sakura:NO... why.. should i?

Syaoran: Well DUH! I mean, this author is sooo entirely predictable!

Singing Fool: Ehem... still here...

Syaoran: ...hehehehehe...just kidding?

Singing Fool: Oh just shut up.. i've had enough of you! Now... onto the story! Be happy if i don't kill you... -mumbles under breath- Stupid Syaoran...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran and her father had finished talking and had now entered the living room once more. Syaoran looked really happy... Sakura was getting a little suspicious as to what him and her father had spoken about. But Sakura didn't have anytime to interrogate them for the doorbell had rung.

"Coming!" Sakura said as she walked to the door... but the sight that greeted her when she opened it, just made her wanna slam the door shut.

"Oh my gosh!" Tomoyo screeched as she started to sob. "I am so sorry Sakura!" And she flung herself into Sakura's arms. "Ifeelsoguiltyaboutwhatihavedone!Inevermeanttodothattoyou!I don'tknowwhat-"

"Tomoyo! Please talk slower! I can't understand a word your saying! Why are you crying!" Sakura was still a bit irked at her friend, but she comforted her nonetheless.

Tomoyo took some deep calming breaths before she started again. "I am so sorry...I didn't mean for it to go that far!"

"For what to go that far? Tomoyo! You're not making any sense!" Sakura was starting to get a little frightened.. what was her friend ranting about?

"My plan..."

"What plan?"  
"

To make Eriol jealous..." Tomoyo was looking at her shoes guiltily... obviously there was something that she had been hiding from Sakura.

"And why would you want to make Eriol jealous?"

"Its a long story."

"For you honey, I've got all the time in the world." Tomoyo beamed at that comment. She was relieved that her friend had forgiven her so easily. "Now lets go up to my room, get you some tea, and then you could tell me everything."

"Thanks Saku... you're the best."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was sitting comfortably on her bed, waiting for Tomoyo to start her story.

"So, about two days before you're family left, i had admitted my feeling to Eriol... he had listened very nicely. When i finished he hugged me and told me that he loved me too... but..."

Sakura knew that this was getting hard for her friend.. but she needed to know what happened. "but..."

Tomoyo let out a sob. "He said that he just couldn't be with me!" Now she was openly crying.

"And thats when you came up with the plan?"

"Exactly." Now an evil smirk broke out across her beautiful features. "My plan was to make him jealous by seeming interested in someone else... someone who he always thought was better than him.."

"And that someone was Syaoran?"

"Yep! And it worked! He got so jealous.. i wanted to make him more jealous so i tried harder.. and ended up hurting you! I am so sorry..." Now she was looking at her feet, ashamed.

"Well, its all in the past now. But, why was Eriol flirting with me?"

"I guess he caught on to my act and wanted to make me jealous. Or maybe he was angry at Syaoran... because I was flirting with him, so he decided to flirt with someone who's dear to him.. aka you."

"Wait... i meant something to Syaoran even back then?"

"Yea... Syaoran had admitted it to Eriol... Eriol gave him pointers on how to get you."

"OH..."

"Are you still angry at me?"

"NO... of course not... i'm just surprised that Syaoran would need advise on flirting! Whenever we would go out in public he would be flirting all over with girls and they would just melt!"

"Hahaha! Well, he was really taken by you and really nervous around you."

"Wow..."

"I think we should get back downstairs... Eriol should be here soon." And Tomoyo left the room.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo was lying! Eriol didn't show up at all! However, some other things did happen.

_Flashback_

_Tomoyo left the room. _

_A second later Syaoran walks in. _"_Hi babe!" He says cheerfully while coming to sit next to me. "I have something very important to ask you. _

_And then he kneels in front of her. _

_Oh. My. God. Sakura thinks. This is it. _

"_Sakura Kinimoto... will you marry me?"_

"_Of Course!" He slips the ring on her finger, and they start kissing passionately. _

_But Sakura didn't know that everyone had left the house (including a reluctant Touya) to give the couple a little privacy. _

_End Flashback_

So thats how it happened.

Sakura awakens from a restful sleep, and brushes the bangs out of her lovers eyes. "Morning sleepy head." She says as he slowly begins to wake up.

"Morning."

"Have a good nights rest?"

"You bet..." He smirks. "Last night was amazing."  
"Yea..." Syaoran tries to go in for a kiss but Sakura dodges it. "Morning breath." She says apologetically.

"I don't care. I take you as you come."

"Well, i don't want to have morning breath while kissing the love of my life." She chuckles and hops out of bed. "Now i am going to go take a shower."

Syaoran perks up at this. He jumps out of bed and says, "Could i join you!"

"Geez! Keep your hormones in check there baby!" She laughs at the disappointed look on her Syaoran's face. "Fine... come on." And they head over to the shower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

"Eriol..." Tomoyo's voice was just a whisper... she was so shocked.

"I can't resist my feelings for you anymore Tomoyo..." Eriol whispered huskily in Tomoyo's ear.

He currently had her pinned up against a wall, his body against hers.

"... Eriol... Don't just do this because you feel bad for rejecting me." Tomoyo got right to the point.

That stopped Eriol. "Thats not why I'm doing this and you know it." His voice became low and husky once again. "I want- no, i need you." And he bent his head until his lips brushed hers.

It was the most passionate kiss Tomoyo had ever had.

His lips were firm, but not greedy, his intentions full of love, not lust.

At first Tomoyo was shocked, and she was still as stone, so Eriol started to pull away. But then she started kissing back, and sparks began to fly.

When Tomoyo felt Eriol lightly nipping at her lower lip, asking for entrance, she gladly granted it.

And thats where the real fun began.

Tomoyo soon found her self being laid down on Eriol's bed, with his hands exploring some interesting places...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Singing Fool: So how'd you like it? I think i might write one or two more chapters... then it will be finished!

Sakura: That was the most beautiful thing i've ever read! -sniffles profusely-

Syaoran:... Sorry bout her... she's a little emotional today!

Singing Fool: Its -sniffle sniffle- okay! -sniffle sniffle-

Syaoran: Oh man! Not you too! Now i'm the only sane person here! AAAAHHH!!! SOMEBODY SAVE ME FROM THEM! -girls start hugging Syaoran, and crying on his shoulder.-

Singing Fool: Sorry bout that... anyways, please review! -sniffle sniffle-


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took me so long to update! Anyways,, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!! -sniffle sniffle- i am so sad that its coming to an end!! anyway, if you liked this story, then you will definitely like another ccs story that i wrote! Its called "he's my teacher!" sooo... i wanna thank all of my reviewers for all the support and for being so cheerful and sweet! Anways... enough of my sniveling! Onto the story!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked beautiful. Simply and utterly beautiful.

Her dress was pure white and fit her perfectly. I was tight and ruffled on the upper body, but became flowy and loose after it hit under her bust. It was absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a tiara and her hair was done in ringlets falling softly on her shoulders. She was wearing lace up 3 inch heels and looked positively surreal.

And it certainly was not helping Syaoran's nerves at all. \

He watched her as she walked down the aisle.

Her father Fujitaka on her holding onto her arm for dear life.

Was it just Syaoran's imagination or was her father a bit reluctant to let go of her arm?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"i do"

"You may now kiss the bride."

And they caught eachothers lips in a loving kiss.

"Let the honeymoon begin!" Syaoran yelled to the audience and they burst out in laughter...

This marraige was sure to last a lifetime.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that it was so short, i just couldn't think of anything to write to describe how tender and loving i wanted it to be! You all are probably so angry at me for making it so short!! i'm really sorry!! thanks again to all my reviewers... and remember! No matter how messed up cupids humor is, it all works out in the end!! Ja!


End file.
